


Coco

by stepsofthepalace



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: hinted at anyways, i wrote this in just a couple hours when i was supposed to be working on something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepsofthepalace/pseuds/stepsofthepalace
Summary: The Rangers go to see Coco in theaters. Trini finds it very moving.





	Coco

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Coco a couple of weeks ago, and I ended up writing this while I was supposed to be working on a different piece. It's just a short little drabble, but I haven't been able to finish any writing projects in a while so it was nice to do something really short.  
> No spoilers if you haven't seen Coco yet (though if you haven't you should definitely do yourself a favor and go see it - in theaters if it's still out)

As the credits rolled and the lights came up in the theater, Trini tried to stealthily wipe away the tear tracks from her cheeks. She sniffled, accidentally attracting the attention of her friends next to her. Feeling their eyes on her, Trini froze. When she looked over, she noticed that Jason’s eyes were wide and Billy looked almost puzzled. Zack looked like a kid at Christmas, while Kimberly looked at her with an amused but sympathetic smile. They all stayed like that for a few moments before Jason finally broke the silence.

“Trini, are you… were you _crying_?”

“No.” Trini lied, struggling to put on her usual mask of indifference over her still watery eyes. She tried to stare him down, and noticed the remnants of tears in his eyes as well—so why was he getting on _her_ about it?

“Aww,” Zack laughed, “Crazy girl’s a softie!”

“No I’m not.” Trini crossed her arms in a huff. “And so what if I cried? It was a touching movie, okay?”

“I agree,” Jason responded with a smile, “but I’m pretty sure I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen you shed a tear, and I wouldn’t even have to use all five fingers.” He, Zack, and Billy got up to leave as he added, “It’s nice to know that under your hard shell you’re really just a big sap.”

Trini let out a frustrated sigh as the boys left. She was content to just stay annoyed for the rest of the day until she felt a hand grab her arm. Kimberly gently untangled Trini’s crossed arms, grabbing her hand and interweaving their fingers.

“They’re never gonna let you live this down you know.” She said, laughing softly.

“Ugh, I _know_ … How was I supposed to know that a _Disney_ movie was going to make me so freaking emotional?”

“Well, you _did_ cry when we watched Moana together too.” Trini blushed, pulling her beanie down with her free hand.

“I—I told you, there was something in my eye…” Trini countered clumsily.

“Yeah, _sure_ there was,” Kimberly laughed. “You know, it’s okay to be soft sometimes. They’re not going to think less of you. Besides, I like it when you’re a little mushy. It’s cute.”

Trini’s blush deepened. She looked down at their joined hands, mumbling a quiet ‘thanks’ as she played with Kimberly’s rings. Kimberly brushed Trini’s bangs aside, prompting her to look back up.

“So, besides being moved to tears, did you like it?” Trini smiled widely and nodded, earning a smile from Kimberly in return. “Me too! It was so good, right?”

The two walked together down the theater aisle, Kimberly rambling on about her favorite parts before suddenly stopping just shy of the door. Before she could ask why they’d stopped, Kimberly leaned down and gave Trini a gentle kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, she whispered, “I’m glad you liked it.”

Trini was blushing furiously when they rejoined the boys, hoping that they didn’t notice. If they did, they didn’t say anything—though Zack kept going on about how Trini had ‘had a sensitive side all along!’ Kimberly was probably right. They weren’t going to be letting this go for a long while.


End file.
